5 Seasons
by YahikoSanDattebayo
Summary: Summary: No summary honestly, this story will contain a lot of anime couples but mainly Bleach. Every chapter has different couple, for chapter 1 it's Spring I'll make it Ichigo x Grimmjow, if you're asking when the ending is I don't really know, because it's like one shot collections. So when I feel like writing for a new couple then I will definitely update it. Warning! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

5 Seasons

Summary: No summary honestly, this story will contain a lot of anime couples but mainly Bleach.

Every chapter has different couple, for chapter 1 it's Spring I'll make it Ichigo x Grimmjow, of if you're asking when the ending is I don't really know, because it's like one shot collections. So when I feel like writing for a new couple then I will definitely update it. Warning! YAOI, BOY X BOY, LEMONS, SMUT, SLIGHT BDSM, CRACK PAIRS, DLDR, rated as M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or the characters, but the story is mine.

Warning: YAOI, MALE X MALE, SMUT, LEMONS, SLIGHT BDSM, CRACK PAIRS, AU MAYBE.

Genre: romance, drama.

Rated: M

Author: Yahiko-San-Dattebayo / Reika.

 _ **Okay, this is my other story which was buried deep inside my mind until now. This is basically about the characters mating season or you can also call it heat or in love, so yeah… I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors and wrong spellings!**_

 _ **You must be asking this "Why 5? I thought there are only 4 seasons."**_

 _ **So this is my answer, this idea crossed my mind when I was watching a boy band from South Korea called Teen Top, their new song title is called "5 Season" and my friend Yahiko-kun was asking sarcastically "What is the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **? Love Season? Mating season? Heat season? Don't tell me it is really love… yuck." and that's how I came up with this crazy, weird idea of story. There will be, spring, summer, autumn, winter and love… no, not mating or heat, sorry guys I'm not that crazy as Yahiko *hides behind Grimmjow*some of them may be a little bit angsty but of course with a happy ending!**_

 _ **This is just one of the poor documents that end up becoming my wild stories, and for Sakura-chan don't worry I'll make NejiKiba for youuuu *blow a kiss* oh and for Suzaku-cchi, Yahiko-kun and for Akihiro and Satochin don't worry babes… I'll make sure the smut ready fer yah *kiss kiss kiss***_

Chapter one: Spring GrimmIchi – Let's make a baby again yeah?

Ichigo slowly open his eyelids, this is one of the worst day ever. Waking up only to find a certain blunette was missing; he groans and forced himself to sit.

The sun was shining too much that it actually annoys Ichigo, damn spring time.

"Grimm?" Ichigo said searching around the dark room, when he find there's no sign of his lover he stretched his arms like a cat and slowly walk outside, not bothering to take a shower.

He lives alone now, thank god, his house was quiet big not huge like Kuchiki's manor would be but it is comfortable with a few rooms for guest, kitchen, swimming pool, study room, mini library. It's well enough, his, Grimmjow and their son's room is in upstairs the 2nd floor oh they also had a medium backyard for Ichigo's garden.

Yeah, call him wifey boy but he doesn't care. What's the use you move far away from those cities if you just lay around like a monkey? It's been a year since the war with Aizen, he's dead and everything went back to normal except for Nel, Grimmjow, Noitra and Ulquiorra who's now on Ichigo's side, not the shinigami's, later they find out that Ulquiorra and Byakuya was in relationship well they got caught in the middle of Hanabi Festival sneaking out thinking that everyone were not looking but luckily Ichigo's attention was on them.

Ichigo popped his head to the kitchen, empty. Where the hell is Grimmjow?

With a scowl on his face Ichigo walks towards the backyard, when he saw that the backyard was also empty he scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, fine then… I'm going to find you bastard." Ichigo huffed, making his hair flow he looked around for a while enjoying the scenery where the cherry blossoms trees was blooming beautifully, and flowers.

"Dada!" a boy squeals wake Ichigo from his pouting mind (?)

"Rei?" Ichigo now following the sounds and the next thing he saw makes him stunned.

Grimmjow was now in the swimming pool with nothing but a black boxer, playing with the 3 years old Rei, the water glistening his body Ichigo could swear that the sun today was going on revenge to him because that damn sex looking god is shining with the sun light.

"Ma-ma!" Rei clapped his hands and making baby noises, Grimmjow turn around and smirk.

"Hey babe," he smirk.

"Come here…" Grimmjow said

Ichigo did not hesitant he walked forward before he could strip himself Grimmjow grabbed and pulled him in the water making a big splash and of course Rei was hiding behind Grimmjow's back.

"Grimm!" Ichigo protest

"What? It's not like yer not going to get wet." Grimmjow said playing with Rei again, not really paying attention to his _wife_.

"Tsk…" Ichigo quickly pulled his shirt and throw it away floating himself in the water, closing his eyes and enjoying the sun, okay maybe the sun was not really going on revenge to him.

Before he could enjoy any further a sudden weight on top of his body shocked him, he open his eyes.

Rei was on his stomach straddled him and smiling.

"Hey hero…" Ichigo said smiled.

"Look at him, just like his mama…"

"What do you mean just like me?" Ichigo snapped.

"Good at straddling someone…" Grimmjow said while his hands slid on Ichigo's thigh.

"Grimm." Ichigo warned him, he's not in the mood of doing _it_ in the pool where their kid is there with them.

"Come on… Rei wouldn't mind if he had a brother." Ichigo now stop floating and held Rei against his chest and glare at Grimmjow.

"No, absolutely not! I've had enough of male pregnancy!" Ichigo snapped.

"Well, why don't we ask Rei about another brother?"

"Nii-chan?" Rei looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow questioning, and Grimmjow grinned.

"Yeah baby, a little brother waddya think?" Rei smiled and clapped his hands happily.

"Ma-ma!" Ichigo look at his son with horror expression.

"Oh no, you don't…"

"Aww, he said yes."

"Who's going to take care of him while we're at _it_?"

"Uncle Noi can always took care of him."

"Not that sadistic uncle, he always gave Rei too many sweets!"

"Well then, Ulquiorra… surely Byakuya won't let him spoiled Rei too much."

"I'm more worried about Byakuya than Ulquiorra, you know every time we visited them Rei always glued to him right?"

"Well, at least he has a noble blood running inside his veins! It's not like Rei would hate him and crying when we left him there."

"Byaku?" Rei asked them with big doe blue-brownish eyes.

"Hai, uncle Byaku…" Grimmjow said pinched Rei's cheek; Rei was smiling and making happy baby noises.

Ichigo sighed, damn even his son now on Grimm's side. What does that make him? A third person?

Grimmjow who realize the pout on Ichigo's face now was smirking,

"Hey hero, don't think yer mama agreed. Ya can't meet uncle Byaku." Grimmjow said hiding his smirk by snuggling against Rei's stomach.

"Ma…ma?" Rei looked at Ichigo with big watery eyes, nearing the cliff to cry.

"Oh no no no no, baby… you know mama loves you right? You can always meet Uncle Byaku any time you want." Ichigo kissed Rei who now is in Grimmjow embrace.

"Ma…" Rei snuggled against Grimmjow's chest.

"He's crying babe." Grimmjow said to Ichigo, oh look how guilty Ichigo is! He looks so sorry. Heh,

"Aw, Rei I'm sorry…"

"Don't be like that to yer mama squirt, look at yer mama, he's crying now." Ichigo almost hit Grimmjow's head but held himself when Rei turn around to see him.

"Ma-ma?" Rei asked with his big eyes, looking worried.

"It's okay hero, mama's fine" Ichigo smiled before he take Rei from Grimmjow's arms.

"Let's go meet uncle Byakuya ne?"

"Un!" Rei clapped happily.

Ichigo quickly get out from the pool and dry himself and Rei before goes into his and Grimmjow's room, followed by Grimmjow behind.

"Damn Ichi, ya look hot like that" Grimmjow said leaning against the door and grin like a crazy bastard.

"Shut up Grimm," Ichigo snapped and quickly dressed Rei in orange t-shirt and blue jacket, with white pants and black shoes.

"Here you go hero." Ichigo smiled and ruffled Rei's hair.

"He looks just like you."

"Of course he does! He is my son after all" Ichigo said clearly proud tone can be heard in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah… now let's dress ourselves." Grimmjow grinned and lift Ichigo like a potatoes sack into their wardrobe room.

"Ma…?"

"Sshhh, let mama and papa have a little fun." Grimmjow winked at Rei.

After a few minutes of groaning, moaning and protesting Ichigo finally come out of the wardrobe room, his face slightly flushed, his hair a little bit messy *well not that it would be a lot different from his usual hair style* but beside that everything's perfect.

He wears the same t-shirt as Rei's, only he wears black jacket with black pants and shoes, while Grimmjow come out with that smug grin on his face, his hair stay perfect, he wears blue jacket white plain t-shirt, black pants, black shoes and orange scarf around his neck.

"Ready to go hero?" Grimmjow lifted Rei up and play 'super high plane'

"Un!" Rei smiled, Ichigo shook his head at the scene. Well, who would think that the mighty and blood thirsty monster like Grimmjow would act like a normal father to his son? Like this…

"Okay… both of you stop before Rei throw up." Ichigo said packing Rei's things, he knew that hollow mating season would be next week and he needs someone who capable to take cares of Rei while they're at _it_.

Byakuya is the first shot, but seeing the fact that he is dating with Ulquiorra who's also a hollow he doubt him, his father? No, definitely not, maybe Hanatarou… well, just ignore the fact that the 7th seat now is the captain of division 11's wife – it will be fine, besides there is Yachiru who will definitely plays with Rei.

"Let's go to uncle Byakuya…" they quickly headed to Kuchiki's manor, it was year ago when Byakuya suddenly decided to live separately with Rukia. He said that maybe it's time to finally grown up, he can't keep Rukia with him forever and he knows sooner or later he will definitely find a mate – to give him an heir, and he also realize Rukia's love for him was not sister to brother it was more than that. And it will definitely be a chaos when he find his mate when Rukia still around so they lived separately at first Rukia was protesting but then she understand even though she says she won't let her feelings go.

Ichigo rang the bell and wait for a few seconds, Kuchiki's manor is definitely huge! It's like 4 soccer fields combined as one.

The door was open and shows Byakuya,

"What are you-"

"Un! Un!" Rei said excitedly trying to reach Byakuya with his small hands.

"Hey Rei," Byakuya smiled and took Rei from Ichigo's hands.

"Guess this about the mating season?" Byakuya asked as he let Ichigo and Grimmjow in.

"Yeah… do you mind taking care of Rei while we…"

"It's okay, I don't mind at all…" Byakuya smiled when Rei reach out to his black hair, softly playing with it and sometimes trying to chew on it but Byakuya quickly pulled his hair away before the boy could chew anything.

"What about Ulquiorra?"

"I don't see that ice hollow." Grimmjow said,

"Can't even feel his reiatsu"

"He's on some stupid mission; don't ask me what kind of mission when I definitely said _stupid_." Byakuya said clearly angry.

"O… kay… what mission?" Ichigo ask and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna get some air." Byakuya wait until Grimmjow was already out of their sight before he sighs.

"You know, I never said that we should have kids like right now but can't he understand? I've been waiting this year's mating season hoping that I would lure him to _do_ me but last night when I was trying to talk about this with him he suddenly said-"

"Un! Un…" Rei's voice stopped Byakuya, and then Byakuya quickly give the chocolate to Rei that has been craving for it.

"He said _'Byakuya I have something to talk with you'_

Okay is he going to make babies? Finally and then _'I'm going on a mission on Hueco Mundo, so I'll be gone for three weeks'_ who said that to their lover when the mating season is next week?"

"No one…"

"Exactly! And he left just like a flies last night!"

"Ouch, I wonder what mission… "

"It's definitely stupid!"

"So, he'll be gone in three weeks?"

"Yes!"

"Think about him too, he is the hollow one and it must be hard for him too, to go the mating season." Byakuya rolled his eyes at Ichigo's words.

"Whatever…"

 _Nobles…_

"So, when do you guys leaving?" Bykuya asked as if he's saying that they should leave now.

"Soon, we're going to say goodbye first to Rei…" Ichigo smiled, Grimmjow walked in with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"There are some teenage boys throwing things at a dog… I scare them though…" *this really happening in my neighborhood and I do screaming and scare them*

"Uhh, poor dog…" Ichigo said scrunched his cheeks.

"Kids around here are little bit crazy; don't pay attention to them…"

"Don't wanna Rei become like that… so are we going Ichi?"

"Yeah… hey hero…" Ichigo smiled and took Rei,

"You'll be staying t uncle Byakuya's house is that okay…?" Rei nodded excitedly.

"Ma-ma… pa-pa…" Rei smiled,

"That's ma boy… don't cry later yeah?" Grimmjow said ruffling Rei's hair, Rei quickly shook his head.

"N… o…" he said, trying to sound not so weird with pronounce of a 3 years old boy.

"Okay, we're leaving…" Ichigo kissed Rei's cheek and let Grimmjow do the same before he give Rei to Byakuya.

"These are Rei's things…" Ichigo place the bag beside Byakuya and walked outside.

"Say bye-bye to mama and papa!"

"Pay… pay!" Rei waved at them, thye wait until Ichigo and Grimmjow out of their sight before going in.

"Okay hero… what do you want to do? Hide and seek?"

"Un!" Rei said, making happy baby noises.

"Okay…" Byakuya put down Rei,

"1… 2…" Rei quickly walk away trying to find a good hiding spot.

"Grimm… ah" Ichigo moaned at the feeling of Grimmjow's hands in his pants, rubbing his erection.

"N-not… ah! In, p-ublic… nghhh"

"But you seem to like it Ichi…" Grimmjow smirked as he drives normally.

"N-no! unhh…" Ichigo moaned again, but this time held Grimmjow's wrist and pulled it out of his pants.

"Aww, babe don't be like tha-" Grimmjow words were cut when he turn around to face Ichigo who was licking his fingers, sometimes sucking them coating them with his saliva.

"Damn"

"Mhhmm… Grimm,"

"You make me hard babe…" with the urge to pound into Ichigo's ass ASAP, Grimmjow drives in full speed not long after that they arrived at their home. Not even bothering that people might see, Grimmjow lifted Ichigo bridal style and walked inside towards their room. He gently shoved Ichigo on their bed and crawled above Ichigo.

"Not even waiting fer mating season?" Ichigo asked him with the glint of naughtiness in his eyes.

"You little bitch…" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into a hot, deep kiss, licking Ichigo lips to enter Ichigo moaned at the feeling and let Grimmjow's tongue slid inside his hot and wet cavern. He loves every feeling.

"Grimm… mhmm…" they separate for air, both breathing heavily.

"I want your milk…" Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow with his lustful eyes.

"As you wish…" Ichigo licked his lips and rolled them so he was on top of Grimmjow now, pulled the zipper and freed Grimmjow's hard cock.

"Mhh.." he sucked at the tip, before pulled Grimmjow's huge and thick cock inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

"Fuck… Ichi…" Ichigo pulls out and licked at the base to the tip, paying special attention to the sides and the balls.

"Damn! Urgh…" Grimmjow growled, when Ichigo pulled his cock into his mouth again, moaning wantonly Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Mmphh!" Ichigo open his eyes when Grimmjow grab his hair and push him deep throated Grimmjow, he like it rough honestly so when the tip of Grimmjow's cock touches the back of his throat he moans.

"You love the feeling don't you? Me fucking your mouth like this hm?" Grimmjow said and growled at the same time, thrusting harder.

"Mmhh, nghh!"

"Coming babe…" Grimmjow thrust a few more times before coming inside of Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo greedily gulped it all.

"What a greedy bitch you are…" Ichigo bent forward and kissed Grimmjow's lips, Grimmjow moaned at his taste. _Damn he taste good_

"Now, for the main event…" he rolled them over again and throw their clothes away, they both naked with the panting Ichigo.

"Hurry…"

"My, why such a hurry love?" Grimmjow smirked,

He kissed Ichigo's neck and suck at the junction between his neck and shoulder, marking him *a lot, fufufufu*

"Ahhh… Unh! Nghh…" Grimmjow trailed his kisses from lips to neck to his broad chest and one of his nipples, sucking it gently while the other was being pleasured by his hand, pinching it lightly.

"Ahh! Ah, Grimm…" Ichigo moaned, buried his fingers in blue locks.

"You're tasty Ichi…" Grimmjow licked his lips.

"But now, let's hurry things a bit hm?" Grimmjow took a lube bottle from the nightstand and squeeze the substance out on his fingers, makes sure it's coated perfectly.

"Ready babe?"

"H-hurry…" he plays with Ichigo's entrance before pushing in one finger, Ichigo wriggled at the uncomfortable feelings but makes no pain sounds, then the second in, and finally third not waiting to see ichigo's reaction.

"AH! It… IT HURTS!" Ichigo scream out in pain, he grabbed the sheets tightly.

"Sshh, relax… gotta prep you right." Grimmjow start so slick in and out, thankful for the lube for making it easier.

"Anghh…" he kissed Ichigo swollen lips again, it was a passionate one.

"Grimm… ah… unh! Haa… ah! There! Right there!" Ichigo half moan half scream telling Grimmjow he just hit the right spot, when Grimmjow felt Ichigo was stretched enough he pulled out earning protests from Ichigo.

"Easy babe…" Grimmjow coated his thick cock with the lube and positioning himself on Ichigo's entrance, reflex Ichigo straddled Grimmjow's waist.

Grimmjow pushed inside, feeling the hole tightened.

"Angh…."

"Relax…" finnaly the tip pass, Grimmjow knew better than anything that it was better to have a quick pain than slower pain.

"Brace yourself Ichi…" then he pushed all in earning screams from Ichigo.

"Argh! Damn!" Ichigo cursed at the pain and pleasure, he closed his eyes tightly.

After a few minutes Ichigo squeeze Grimmjow's cock suggesting that he's good to move, slowly Grimmjow move in and out… growling at the tightness.

"Mhhmm, ahh…" Ichigo moaned, feeling the gigantic cock pulse inside him.

"F-faster! Harder… unh!" Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow thrusts harder, he was near his climax.

"Fuck Ichi…" Grimmjow strokes Ichigo's neglected member the same pace as his thrusts harder.

"Ahhh ha! Angghhh! Grimm!" Ichigo came on Grimmjow's hand, and after a few more thrusts Grimmjow filled Ichigo's hole, making him moaned.

"Mhhh… Don't pull out." Grimmjow lay beside Ichigo pulling him closer.

"So we can do it again in the morning? Horny" Grimmjow grinned.

"Shut up."

"Love you"

"Mmhmm… love you too." With the cheesy talk they drifted to sleep.

The next week comes and they keep doing _it_ like rabbits in heat, in bed, rooms, kitchen, and bathroom everywhere that is possible.

2 weeks later,

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong babe," Grimmjow inhale Ichigo's scent while holding the sleepy Rei in his hands.

"I'm pregnant."

 _Fin_

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the wrong spellings and grammatical errors because I am a human too… writing SMUT definitely burned my brain! You guys would be the good guys right? Reviews please *puppy eyes* I'm so sad that my other story didn't get as much reviews as I think it would, well… last time I checked none… *sulks*

Okay, let me know what you think of this chapter! For next chapter, you can request the pairing *wink*

*I have to squeeze every essence of my brain to write one chapter with SMUT in it, so reviews are greatly welcomed! They are my energy and booster to write faster, longer and a better story!

I'll try to make the best food for you~ I'll have the forks, chopsticks, knives *In case you want to stab someone –wink*, and spoons ready! Oh and what would you like for the drinks? Lemonade with LEMONS perhaps?*


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It's summer time! Ichigo's circle went to Hueco Mundo Beach, Byakuya decided that few drinks at the hotel's bar won't kill him and meet with a hot sexy stoic guy named Mr. Cifer, what would our lovely Byakuya do? Yaoi! Male x male, boys love, smut

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or the characters, but the story is mine.

Warning: YAOI, MALE X MALE, SMUT, LEMONS, SLIGHT BDSM, CRACK PAIRS, AU MAYBE.

Genre: romance, drama.

Rated: M

Author: Yahiko-San-Dattebayo / Reika.

 _ **Okay this is for Guest who request Byakuya x Ulquiorra couple, and for TGEDTGJUJ thank you so much for pointing out my mistakes! *kiss and hug* special thanks to all of my reviewers!**_

 _ **I'm very well aware of my capability; English is not my mother language and I am still learning too. I'm searching for a beta or and editor or whoever you called it to 'fix' my stories' grammar and story line.**_

 _ **I know the grammar is absolutely bad! But I just couldn't keep my imagination stop could I?**_

 _ **I'm sorry but if you are interest to be my partner just PM me or chat me on Facebook: Reika Hoshigaki thank you!**_

Chapter two: Summer UlquiByaku – I find my love in the middle of murderous heat

*5*S*E*A*S*O*N*S

Summer came and replaces the lovely spring, Ichigo and friends decided to go to Hueco Mundo Beach, the famous place for Youngsters.

But, going to the beach in this murderous heat? Are you out of your mind? Yes, let's just say the heat already burned Ichigo and friends' brains, but not Byakuya. The 3rd year high school student, Ichigo's senior and also teacher and also cousin.

"Come on Byakuya! It'll be fun, I promise! Trust me!" Ichigo looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No, and I don't want to trust your stupid asshole promises…" Byakuya said reading a book, not bothering to look at Ichigo.

"But…"

"What harm a beach could bring Byakuya? Oh, are you afraid you might get the sun-burned skin? Damn your noble blood." Toushirou said rolled his eyes.

"A lot of harms Hitsugaya, and please shut your mouth.

No Ichigo I will stay here, thank you."

"It's no fun without you…"

"I don't care and I don't want to care."

"Okay, I'm asking you as your cousin… you said I have three wishes, I used two already and now one left.

For my last wish, I want you to come with us." Ichigo said grinning like a maniac.

"You!" Byakuya almost kicked Ichigo's penis, ALMOST.

"So, what do you say?"

"Fine! Damn you Kurosaki always took advantages from other people."

"Yay!" Ichigo grin and high-five with Toushirou who smirked,

"Aw come on, you could meet hot guys in beach… they have six packs!" Toushiruo said, holding his laughter when he saw Byakuya's face.

"Ugh, don't need any…"

"We'll see…" Toushirou said with a naughty glint in his eyes.

*5*S*E*A*S*O*N*S

They are here, at Hueco Mundo Beach… and the heat is killing everyone except Ichigo and his friends, they seem to like the heat.

"I should never come in the first place." Byakuya murmured under his breath.

He look at Ichigo who was playing volley bay with his friends now, his body looks more sexy than before glistening with the sweat and the sun light.

"Maybe… it's fun" Byakuya said, capturing pictures of Ichigo playing volley bay with his sexy god-looking body.

"Byakuya! You should come and dive here!" Toushirou said, waving at him from his place in the water.

Byakuya ignored the white haired boy and continue to take more pictures and then send them to Grimmjow, Ichigo's boyfriend.

He thinks that it's time for him to leave before the sun burned a hole into the umbrella, so he pack his things and walked inside the hotel.

 _Maybe I could get some drinks at the bar…_

Byakuya walked to the hotel bar, and quickly took a seat. He order some strong alcohol, and looking at Ichigo and his friends.

 _Youngsters, yeah… enjoy your youth while you can Ichi_. Byakuya's inner sneered.

"Here you go sir…" he took the glass and gulped down the liquor, damn this one sure taste good so he order another round.

"Sir, I'm sorry but are you sure? This one is quite strong liquor." The bartender asked him

"Just give me what I order!" the bartender quickly preparing his glass.

Again, he gulped down the strong liquor… yeah, he could get used to it.

"Sir…?" Byakuya looked up and frozen in the place, damn that bartender is handsome with his black hair and puppy eyes, with some strip tattoos on both his cheeks.

"Yeah…?" Byakuya asked, not really paying attention to his sultry voice now.

"Do you want to take another round or…?"

"Yeah, yeah… sure" and again Byakuya keep consuming the forbidden liquor until he reached his limit.

"Uhh…" his head hurt like hell!

"Are you okay sir? You seem to take strong liquor well…" the bartender said toneless.

"Shut up" Byakuya leaves some cash with a lot of tip and tries to stand up properly.

"Here let me help you sir" the bartender said, walking outside his table and helped Byakuya to stand up.

"Can you walk or I should walk you to your room?" honestly, Ulquiorra is not the type of bartender who kindly offers someone to take them to their room. But this one man attracted him so much.

"23th floor, room 275" Byakuya groaned, there's something about this man's scent… a masculine scent and he likes it, so Byakuya leaned closer and inhale the scent.

"Hmmh…" the bartender quickly mad a turn to the nearest elevator and push the 23th floor, Byakuya took it as another chance and pulled closer until they lips crashed, he moaned into the feeling.

"Mmhh… ahh" Byakuya licked his lips and kiss the bartender's lips again,

"Sir, we're not supposed to do this…"

"What? You can't do me?"

"No sir," Byakuya grunt as he keeps his distance.

Not liking the idea of being closed to this man with some strong masculine scent until they reach the 23th floor and looking for his damned room 275!

"Can't…"

"Yes you can sir…" the bartender said, calmly made his way to Byakuya's room.

When they're arrive at the room Byakuya quickly took his key out and give it to the bartender, they entered the room and the bartender place him on the bed, right at this time Byakuya looks so tempting , with his red face, mouth open and legs spreading for him willingly.

"If you don't mind, I will take my leave." Byakuya looked up to the bartender's dark eyes, he sit on all four and lock his hands around the bartender's neck and pulled closer, but the bartender pulled his face away.

"Sir, we really can't do this."

"Don't leave… help me…" Byakuya said, licking the bartender's neck.

"Sir…"

"What's your name?" Byakuya asked him and looking right into his eyes.

"Cifer… Ulquiorra Cifer"

"Mmmhh, what a nice name… I love it, Ulqui…" again they drown in an intoxicating kiss, hot and passionate, this time the bartender couldn't do anything but kiss him back.

"Ahhh…" they pulled apart and there's some saliva string connected them both until it latches onto Byakuya's chin.

"So, not helping me?"

"Maybe… I can" Ulquiorra said, untie his neck tie and took off his shirt.

While Ulquiorra was busy stripping himself, Byakuya keep looking at him as if he's some short of dessert.

"Like what you see, sir?"

"Byakuya… call me Byakuya"

"Okay, Byakuya… let's have fun" Ulquiorra whisper in his ear, sliding his hand through the thin layer of fabric of Byakuya's shirt and pinched his nipple.

"Ah!" Byakuya moaned at the sensation, soon they find themselves both naked, panting hard and look into each other beautifulness.

Ulquiorra pulled them into a kiss while his right hand busying itself with Byakuya's nipples and the other stroking Byakuya's throbbing cock.

"Ah… ha!" Byakuya moaned at the feeling of Ulquiorra's rough hand met with his cock, he squirm a little and grab Ulquiorra's head to deepen the kiss.

Seeing that Byakuya has enjoyed it, Ulquiorra fastened his strokes sometimes grip Byakuya's cock a little bit rough.

He continue to strokes it until Byakuya reach his climax and cum all over his hand, not bothering with the fact that he hasn't prepared Byakuya with fingers, Ulquiorra lubricated himself with Byakuya's cum. Making sure that it slicks enough he put his huge cock at Byakuya's tight ring, teasing it before burying himself deep.

"Aaahhhh!" Byakuya half scream and half moaned at the feeling of Ulquiorra making him full, damn! He didn't notice that Ulquiorra was larger than average!

Lucky for him, he didn't shed any tears but his eyes are red, and he's close to crying.

"Ssshh… it'll be better." Ulquiorra said, letting Byakuya to adjusting to his huge cock.

After a few minutes passed, Byakuya nodded letting Ulquiorra knew that he's okay to move. Slow but steady Ulquiorra pulled his cock until only the head inside and thrust hard hitting that bundle of nerves, making Byakuya jolted.

"Ah! There… aah, again! F-faster!" Byakuya didn't even care if he sounds too bitchy; all he wants now is Ulquiorra to keep thrusting harder and deeper inside him.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Ulquiorra grunts at the tight feeling, he flipped Byakuya over so now he's on his back, Ulquiorra held Byakuya's legs over his shoulder for a better angle.

He keeps thrusting harder and deeper, loving the sounds of Byakuya moaning his name.

"M-more… ah! Haa…" Byakuya circle his hands around Ulquiorra's neck and pulling him down for a deep and sloppy kiss.

"Mmmhh, ahh" he bounced at Ulquiorra's thrusts, unable to hold his moans.

"M' close!"

"Come for me baby…" with Ulquiorra deep and rough command Byakuya come all over his and Ulquiorra's chest and stomach, Ulquiorra growl when Byakuya's hole tightened around him and he spurts his seed deep inside Byakuya. He dropped himself beside Byakuya and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hahh… aahhh…" this is definitely the best sex in his life, he didn't think that he would meet with such a hot guy and have sex with him in the middle of murderous heat of summer! He looks at Ulquiorra peaceful face.

He reaches out and slid some of the bangs that covered Ulquiorra's eyes,

"So…?" Ulquiorra open his eyes,

"What?"

"What are we now?"

"Lover… I guess if you want that." Ulquiorra murmured, too tired to talk.

"Okay…"

"… 'ove… ya" Ulquiorra murmured against the pillow.

"What? I didn't hear you…" Ulquiorra moves a little, and pulled Byakuya closer.

"I think I just fall in love with a stranger I just met and having sex with."

Byakuya smiled, he snuggled closer to Ulquiorra and inhale his masculine and sex scent.

"I think I _did_ too…"

*5*S*E*A*S*O*N*S

The next week were spend by Ichigo and friends still playing at the beach with Byakuya sometimes missing their games to sneak out with Ulquiorra, Ichigo found some strange marks too on Byakuya's body when he was about to wake his cousin. And, he thinks he smell a strange yet nauseous smell so Ichigo decided not to wake up his cousin ever again. Coz, he pretty much figured out what kind of smell is it.

 _Fin_

A/N: AAA! Sorry, Ulquiorra and Byakuya is just too OOC! But, I tried my best here! Please forgive me! I hope you liked it though… but honestly I didn't think this one come out as well as the other fic I've made so, this one a little bit disappointing. But I still accept the request couple! And still looking for an editor!

Again, I'm sorry for the grammatical errors, any wrong spellings as you know that I am a human too… please tell me what you think of this chapter!

*I have to squeeze every essence of my brain to write one chapter with SMUT in it, so reviews are greatly welcomed! They are my energy and booster to write faster, longer and a better story!

I'll try to make the best food for you~ I'll have the forks, chopsticks, knives *In case you want to stab someone –wink*, and spoons ready! Oh and what would you like for the drinks? Lemonade with LEMONS perhaps?*


End file.
